Dawn
Dawn is a main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. A hearty magic user, her name originates from "Light." Journal Entry A wielder of the Keyblade and apprentice of Eraqus, chosen for her heart of pure light. Seeking to defeat the Forsaken and reunite with her lost friends, Where will her journey take her? Story ''Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War'' Five years before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Dawn was chosen to become a wielder of the Keyblade; learning to do so with her good friend, Void, studying under Keyblade Master, Eraqus. She along with Void met Eraqus's old Master, Shadow who somehow had the appearance of a young boy with a scar on his face left the Land of Departure in an attempt to understand the nature of hearts and stop the Forsaken. While on her journey, Dawn earned the title of "Keyblade Master" by Eraqus, believing the mere coincidence that Shadow meeting Eraqus's old friend and his other apprentice Xehanort on his home world, Destiny Islands to be fate. Upset that she had missed a chance to talk to Shadow about his suspected turn to darkness, her heart was further tormented when further meetings with Void led to a realization of her love for him. Numerous events confirming her worst fear that Shadow had indeed betrayed them, She departed for the Ravaged Canyon to prepare for the final battle with Shadow. She faced off against her dear friend, too evenly matched with and severely weakened by the more experienced Keyblade master. Void interfered with their battle. As the trio's own war took them atop a massive plateau, Dawn teamed up with Void not only to face Shadow, but Kingdom Hearts, itself. She and Void did all they could to protect each other, Dawn eventually abandoned and wounded almost to the point of dying as Void fled out of cowardice. Weak yet still alive, Dawn used all of her willpower to rise to her feet and stagger around the world in search of Void, whom she held no grudge against for abandoning her. Realizing this to be futile, she later gave up, having a sudden loss of strength, and collapsing before a spring. A waterfall rushing down one of the mountainsides surrounding her, she left her Keyblade behind as she inched desperately towards the cleansing, soothing water. Her wounds getting worse with the pain, she knelt beneath the falls contemplating on how her journey had been worthless, all for naught with water soaking her body. Ready to let go of life and beginning to cry for those she knew that had passed away as well as for her failure and lost friends, she was ambushed, stabbed in the back by Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Unaware of her attacker's identity, her last words were the names of her dearest friends, Dawn's now lifeless body collapsing into the water beneath her as Xehanort turned away and walked off into a corridor of darkness. Personality Dawn is very protective of her friends, and is willing to stop at nothing in order to achieve her goals. She always seems to carry a positive attitude, trying whenever possible to cheer up the typically negative Shadow. Her main goal is to maintain order throughout the worlds, her friends being her most prized possession. She shows genuine concern for Shadow as he descends into darkness, greatly pained when she has to face him in battle. She shows a forgiving nature as Void deserts her out of his own cowardice, each of these characteristics contributing to Void's attraction to her. Appearance Having an appearance extremely similar to Kairi as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Dawn has brilliant green eyes and stunning, shoulder-length blonde hair, a bang covering one eye. She wears an intricate outfit and the Mark of Mastery emblem on the straps of her shirt similar to Aqua's from ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''and has two black feathers hanging loosely from the back of her head. Fighting Style A powerful magic user, Dawn is of middle speed compared to the other members of her trio. She can control the Keyblade telepathically, able to infuse it with the elements in order to grant it even more power. Hosting powerful Limits when playable, Dawn is only fought as a boss along with Void at the end of Shadow's storyline as his last battle fought in the Ravaged Canyon. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters